


wanderlust

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Husbandry, Apocalypse, Banter, Biting, Care of Magical Creatures, Clothing Kink, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fear, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Hospitalization, Injury, Innuendo, Jewish Character, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Newborn Children, Niffler is a Hamster, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Quickies, Secret Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Sleeping Bag, Shorts, Slice of Life, Smut, Storms, Suspenders/Braces, Trapped, Wet & Messy, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Newtina short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts), [aquajules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquajules/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts), [Diggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/gifts), [Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Rudolph' for hug-bubble

3.  'NYE on Times Square' for theonewithtoomanyfandoms

4.  'Falling Snow' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

5.  'Keys' for anon

6.  'Twins' for georgiagirlagain

7.  'Celebration' for kjs-s

8.  'Proposal' for aquajules

9.  'Storm' for hug-bubble

10.  'First Date' for thegirlwiththeredpurse

11.  'Fishing boat' for hug-bubble

12.   ***** 'Deep Penetration Pt 1' for anon

13.   ***** 'Deep Penetration Pt 2' for katiehavok

14.  'Innuendo' for anon

15.  ***** 'First Time' for katiehavok

16.  "Please come back" for theonewithtoomanyfandoms

17.  "Please come back Pt. 2" for hug-bubble

18.  'Love declarations' for aquajules

19.  'Mutual Pining' for aquajules

20.  'Caught in the rain' for aquajules

21.  'Soulmates AU' for aquajules

22.  'Secret Relationship' for anon

23.  'Soulmates AU ii' for anon

24.  'Bed Sharing' for aquajules

25.  'Babyfic' for aquajules

26.  'Trapped' for aquajules

27.  'Bed Sharing ii' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

28.  'Need You Now' for kjs-s

29.  'Flapper Girl' for anon

30.  'Colours' for hug-bubble

31.  'Kashmir Pt 1' for Katiehavok

32.  'Kashmir Pt 2' for Katiehavok 

33.   ***** 'Inside the case; Toys; Voyeurism' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

34.   ***** 'Making Love; Loss of Virginity Pt 1' for aquajules

35.   ***** 'Making Love; Loss of Virginity Pt 2' for Katiehavok

36.  'Clothing Kink: Suspenders Pt 1' for aquajules

37.  'Clothing Kink: Suspenders Pt 2' for Katiehavok

38.   ***** 'Biting; Wet & Messy' for aquajules

39.  'Niffler' for Diggy

40.  'Sticky sweet' for Katiehavok

41.  'How I Met Your Mother' for aquajules

42.  'Carry Me' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

43.  'Whiskey Pt 1' for ravens-and-writings

44.  'Whiskey Pt 2' for Katiehavok

45.  'Blankets' for Katiehavok

46.  'Falling Leaves' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

47.  'Thank goodness you're here!" for Katiehavok

48.   ***** 'Quick & Dirty; Semi-Public' for aquajules

49.  'Bed Sharing' for ravens-and-writings

50.  'Fireplace' for KatieHavok


	2. 'Rudolph' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: OMG, this got so out of hand. First off, I made up a magical creature for this. The Zlatyelen (I mushed together the words Zlaty and Jelen, literally ‘Golden Deer’) is based on the Golden Deer from Slavic Mythology. This has nothing to do with the song, other than the actual creature they find (not a Zlatyelen) resembles Rudolph. ;) 
> 
> Also there’s Newtina being married and pregnant. So yay. All the things nobody asked for. ;)

_1930_

Newt pulled his coat more tightly around himself, tightening his hold on the handle of his case.  He glanced over towards Tina, who despite his earlier warnings had refused to remain in the flat.  She had both hands in her pockets, trying to hold her own coat around her body.  A feat that was becoming more and more difficult according to her, mostly due to that telltale roundness in her belly. 

The very roundness which made Newt want to turn them both around and go back home.  If it weren’t for Former President Picquery’s insistence that he and only he could take care of the issue, well…that’s damn well what he’d be doing. 

“I wish you would have stayed home…it’s nothing.  Probably just some teenagers having fun at the expense of a reindeer,” he reassured her.

“OR it’s a Zlatyelen, and everyone in Manhattan is in danger,” Tina countered. 

“Zlatyelen don’t live here. They live in the Baltics. It’s highly unlikely that one could have been captured and/or KEPT in the Central Park Zoo…”

“Highly unlikely? Then why are they calling you? You said yourself in your book: Zlatyelen are class FIVE in terms of danger.”  

“Only during their rut.”

“Which is?”  

Newt pressed his lips together to smother the exasperated sigh that threatened to escape.  “December through January.”  

Tina raised her eyebrows, nodding.  “Exactly.”

He stopped, turning towards his wife.  “Exactly? Exactly the reason I want you AND our baby as far away from this park as is possible, Tina!”  

She set her jaw, straightening her back as she stared him down.  “I go where you go.  If it’s safe enough for you, it’s safe enough for me. Don’t presume to tell  _me_  what to do, Mr. Scamander.”  

He exhaled slowly.  “I would never presume anything of the sort and you  _know_  this…I just…I would be remiss if I didn’t have some…misgivings about you and our unborn child being in the path of a rutting Zlatyelen…Mrs. Scamander.”  

She huffed and started walking again.  “This is so unlike you.  You’re usually so cavalier…”  

He reached for her hand. “I am never cavalier when it comes to my family.”  

“We’ll be fine,” she squeezed his hand.  “Besides. It could be like you said. Teenagers having fun at the expense of a poor reindeer.  Was it right that I heard Picquery say it was a  _red_ nose?”  

He nodded in response, knowing what she was thinking.  Zlatyelen didn’t have red noses.  

Both of them grew silent as they approached the zoo.    

There was a small group of wizards hiding behind some bushes as they approached.  Aurors, it appeared.  They all straightened immediately when they came upon them. One of them pointed towards the clearing ahead, a mumbled sort of greeting escaping his lips even as he directed them towards whatever it was.  

Newt suppressed the urge to tell Tina to stay back.  He’d been just a smidgen more cautious ever since her happy announcement five months prior. Tina would say he’d been definitely  _more_  than a smidgen, but who could really blame him?

A red light blinked just ahead and he drew his wand, stopping in his tracks to set his case down on the ground.  

Tina whispered a spell, “Lumos.”  The light from her wand illuminated a tiny deer in front of them.  Very tiny.  So tiny, in fact, that he very nearly laughed out loud.  

No more than a half meter tall, the little deer’s nose blinked on and off.  A warning. 

He (the tiny antler buds gave it away) snorted, stomping his hooves and sending up a few red sparks.  

“Not a Zlatyelen…” Tina whispered.  

He shook his head slightly. “No…not a Zlatyelen…”  He’d barely gotten the words out when the tiny deer FLEW into the air, buzzing around their heads like a very large mosquito.  Hooves grazed his shoulder, singeing his coat.  “Tina…keep down.  And hand me my case…”  

In a swift open and shut movement, he had it inside.  He clambered in after it, knowing that his wife would close and carry the whole thing back home again.  

And by the time he’d gotten the little bugger under control and somewhat happy in his new home, it was well after sunrise.  He climbed up and out of the case, expecting to be at home and was very surprised to find himself in the back room of Jacob’s bakery.  

A quick glance around filled him in.  His Tina was asleep in a chair, a half-eaten jelly-filled doughnut on the table in front of her.  She’d been crazy for Jacob’s raspberry filled confections for the past few weeks.  Something to do with the little stranger, he suspected.  

Newt smiled fondly and leaned down to touch her shoulder.  

They started home after a quick goodbye to Jacob.  They could have apparated, but he could sense that a walk might be in order.  

“What do you think about Rudolph?”  Tina asked, reaching down for his hand.  

“For the baby?”  He mulled it over, shrugging.  “It’s not terrible.”  

She snorted, rolling her eyes.  “No. For the little…deer thing? Rudolph?”  

“OH…of course.  I do like it.  The little fellow needs a name.”  

“I was thinking ‘Delphine’ for the baby…” she said, pausing at the end for his reaction.  

“Still thinking it’s a girl, then?”  

She nodded.  “Do you like it?  Delphine?”  

He smiled thoughtfully. “I do.  I like the sound of that.  Delphine Scamander.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose this name BEFORE I'd read the Cursed Child, so this has nothing to do with that.


	3. 'NYE in Times Square' for theonewithtoomanyfandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Jewish Character, New Year's Eve, Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually did some research for this one…The ball drop started in 1907, so we’re good on that respect. AND, I consulted an article from The Jerusalem Post on whether or not Jewish people could or should celebrate New Year’s in December/January or not, so hopefully, I’m all good there too. ;)

“Your muggles certainly know how to ring in the New Year…”  Newt exhaled as the gigantic ball reached the bottom of the pole.  “My niffler would like that…very shiny,” he added with a chuckle.

“You know, I’ve never come for this before now…” Tina admitted.  “Our New Year is the autumn.”  

“Ah…” Newt pressed his lips together.  “Right…Rosh Hashanah…I feel like a bit of a prat now…I shouldn’t have—“  

“No, no!  It’s fine.  I’m observing, not… _OBSERVING_ …” She reached blindly for his hand, intending to simply pat the back of it, but they were both wearing gloves, so the gesture wasn’t exactly what she’d imagined. True, both sets of gloves were fingerless, but she wasn’t aiming for his fingers.  It became more of a…a gentle prodding?  Not very reassuring.  

He moved quickly enough, capturing her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers. His thumb seeking out the bare skin of her wrist as they stood there, watching the merriment.

“Can I walk you home, Tina?”

She licked her dry lips and nodded.  “If you don’t mind…”  They could just as easily apparate.  But the walk meant…the walk meant more time.   And new calendar year or not…when it came to time with Newt Scamander, she honestly couldn’t get enough.   

 


	4. 'Falling Snow' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts
> 
> Fluff

In his zeal to see Tina again, he’d of course forgotten her landlady’s rules.  And in his desire not to overstep his bounds, Newt hadn’t apparated directly into the Goldsteins’ apartment…true, he didn’t know what wards Queenie and Tina had protecting their abode, but nonetheless, it wouldn’t be polite to simply appear in a lady’s sitting room, whether one knew how to bypass the wards or not.  No, he’d rung the bell like a gentleman.  A ‘No-Mag’ gentleman.  

And of course, come face to face with Mrs. Esposito.  Who had practically shooed him away from the door.  Not before Tina had appeared at the top of the stairs to bear witness.  Naturally.  

He found himself nearly pushed from the porch, with Tina in hot pursuit. She grasped his lapels, pulling him to within an inch of her face before she froze, taking a step back and letting him go.  She offered her hand instead.  “Mr. Scamander…”

“Ms. Goldstein,” he replied, dipping his head as he took her hand.  In his front pocket, Picket attempted to wriggle free for a peek at the person who’d been taking up practically every spare thought Newt had as of late.  Not that a Bowtruckle could read minds, but he assumed he must have been rather absent-minded for his creatures to take notice.  

Her eyes were bright…almost too bright now that Newt was here with her.  He’d thought about them…dreamed about them for going on months now, but here in person, he almost had to look away.  

Almost.  

“How…how are you?” she asked, gently removing her hand from his so she could grip the sides of her housecoat as she wrapped it around her.  

“You’re cold…I’m sorry…” he looked away for the first time since he’d been in her presence, realizing belatedly that it  _was_ rather cold.  Snowing, in fact.  He bent slightly to set his case down, spotting Mrs. Esposito still standing at the door, glowering in his direction.  

Tina took notice, turning to bid her return inside, waving her hands and promising she wouldn’t bring him into the apartment.  “How can I, Mrs. Esposito?  You’re going to be guarding the entryway!”  

When finally the landlady returned indoors, Tina turned, taking his hand and nodding down at the case.  He reached down to take the handle just in time for the crack of their apparation and reappearance inside Tina’s apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did start to continue this, but it's an abandoned/orphaned fic now.


	5. 'Keys' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Banter

“ _Alohomora!”_ Newt whispered, pointing his wand aggressively at the lock.  

Tina tilted her head to the side, giving him a rather withering look.  “Are you kidding?  That’s the first thing I tried…it’s one of these keys.”  

He shrugged.  “Thought I’d give it a go… wasn’t sure what all you tried…”  He peered down at the lock and the ring of keys in Tina’s hand before looking back over his shoulder. “Time is of the essence, darling.”  

“I know that, oh light of my life.  There are just so many… I’m looking for one that matches the lock… maybe the brass ones…”

Newt couldn’t help but smile at her.  “I know you’re being facetious, but I do love being the light of your life…”  

Tina pressed her lips together to hide a grin and began trying all the brass keys.

 


	6. 'Twins' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Animal Husbandry, Magical Creatures

“Oh!  That was the problem…” Newt smiled and handed the newborn Graphorn to Tina’s waiting arms.  

“What is it? Is she going to be okay?”  Tina quickly looked it over before taking it around to the mother’s head for her to inspect.

“She’s fine…she’s just one more than we thought…” He knelt down again in his previous position.

“Twins!?”  she turned back towards the mother, running her hand over the side of her head.   “Did you hear that? One more!  You’re going to be a busy mother, aren’t you?”  

 


	7. 'Celebration' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

“A second edition?” Tina clapped her hands together, reading over his shoulder.  “They want a second edition of your book?”  

“It would appear that Hogwarts is interested in using it as a textbook…” Newt trailed off, his eyes scanning the last sentence over again, letting the words sink in.  

“Well…this calls for a celebration!” Tina’s hand reached out to squeeze his arm.  “Would like to—?”  She squeaked slightly when he reached for her hand, pulling her down into his lap.  

“Yes, I would like to…” he leaned down to kiss her lips.  “I would like to  _very_  much…”  

She laughed and swatted his arm.  “I was thinking we should go  _out_  and celebrate.  With Queenie and Jacob?”  Of course, she made no move to stand or remove herself from his lap.  Quite to the contrary, she wrapped her arms around his neck, securing herself very much in place.    

He leaned down to press his lips softly to hers once more.  “I think that sounds lovely…but first, maybe…we could celebrate here…just you and I?”    

 


	8. 'Proposal' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Marriage Proposal, Kissing

He’d just come right out with it.  It caught her off guard.  Newt, her Newt…he was always so careful with his words.  

But with these, he blurted them.  Like he couldn’t wait to say them.  Like he didn’t care what they sounded like as long as he said them and she heard them.

“I love you. Marry me, Tina?”

She stopped what she was doing, the baby occamy still slithering around her fingers.  She smiled up at him.  “I thought you were supposed to be the one kneeling…”  

He reached down to return the occamy to its nest, grasping her hands and pulling her up to stand. Then, he did kneel in front of her, reaching in his back pocket for something.  For the ring.  

“I love you.  Marry me, Tina?”  

“I love you too, and of course I will.”  

She reached for the ring, only to be thwarted by a conniving Niffler, who chose this opportune moment to filch the ring and run off to his horde.  

Newt closed his eyes, pressing his lips together.  “I’m sorry about that…” He turned to look in the direction of retreating Niffler.  “I’ll go get that, then?  And we’ll try again?”  

He stood and she reached for him, yanking him close by his lapels.  “Not so fast, Mr. Scamander…” she murmured right before she kissed him.  

 


	9. 'Storm' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Storms, Fear, Married Life

It wasn’t often that Tina was frightened.  She usually got scared of things after the fact.  After the thrill had worn off.  She’d be laying there in her bed when it would hit her, and she’d go to pieces.

But she was usually fine in the thick of it.  

Which was why this had caught her completely off guard.  The snow was blinding, the only thing that kept her from flying off into the white nothing was the vice-like grip Newt had on her hand.  She couldn’t even see him.  She could just feel that hand there.  Guiding her.  

Her heart raced and her head whipped around, looking for something, anything to focus on.  Her bottom lip trembled and she thought the worst. For only a minute.  She doubted Newt’s repeated attempts to yell comforting things over the roar of the wind.  “We’re almost there now, Tina.  Not to worry!”  

Her feet were cold and she only knew they’d stopped because she bumped into Newt’s back.  She gripped his coat and he pulled her onward.  It was dark.  Musty.  Cold.  

But no snow.  

He pushed the door closed behind them and opened his case onto the dirt floor of this old dilapidated shack.  

“Come now, let’s get you warmed up…”  

Tina’s breath was still coming quickly.  “What if this collapses in on us?”  

“It won’t, it’s a magical structure.  I enchanted it the last time I was here for this purpose.”  

Her teeth chattered and he took her gloved hand in his.  “Tina, let’s go in and get you warmed up now.  Okay, darling?”  

She nodded and he helped her down into the cabin.  He set her up in front of the fire, rubbing her hands to warm them.  The warming charm he’d cast on her before they left seemed to have started wearing off.  

“Newt… I don’t care for storms…”  

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.  “I know. And I’m sorry about this one.  I wasn’t expecting it.”  

“I love that you will apologize for the weather, but it’s not anything you can control…”  

“And I love that you would never blame me for it,” he countered, bringing her hand up to his lips.

 


	10. 'First Date' for thegirwiththeredpurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> First date, Kissing, Banter

She was surprised at first, but she supposed it made sense.  Newt lived alone.  He had to eat.  Cooking spells improved upon reuse.

Dinner was unbelievably good.  Even if Newt’s niffler had snuck under the table and stolen her shoe buckles, leaving her chasing the little scamp around in her bare feet to get them back.  

Newt was more upset than she was, though.  It was difficult to get anything done with her giggling like she was.  “You shouldn’t laugh.  It only encourages him…”

He said that while they were on their hands and knees, elbow deep into the niffler’s horde, looking for two tiny silver shoe buckles.  

Newt found one, tucking it into his pocket for safekeeping before reaching back in.  Tina leaned over to press her lips to his.  Briefly.    

He froze.  So did she.  “Sorry,” she said quickly.  

“I’m not,” he countered, leaning over to kiss her in return.  “But kissing me isn’t going to find your shoe buckles any faster…” 

 


	11. "Fishing Boat' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Slice of Life

Tina fanned herself, peering over the side of the boat once more.  Just out of sight of Newt, of course.  He’d warned her to stop doing that very thing at least five times.  She just couldn’t help herself. She wanted to see what was causing all the fuss.

She felt his hand on her back and jumped in surprise.  

“Curiousity killed the cat, Ms. Goldstein…” he murmured in her ear, chuckling as he reached for her hand to tug her away from the side.  

She smirked over at him. “And satisfaction brought it back.”

 


	12. *'Deep Penetration' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut

One of his hands slid up the length of her back, the other firmly grasping her hip.  Tina pressed her face into the pillows and gasped as he filled her.  Blunt pressure turned slick sensation as he worked his way in.  

Newt let out a sigh of relief as his hips touched hers.  His hand still poised calmly on her back.  “Tina…?” he murmured, his body quivering with momentum.  With potential.  

She nodded, reaching forward to grasp the rungs of the headboard.  “Please…”   

 


	13. *'Deep Penetration Pt 2' for Katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut

His hips snapped forward, setting a pace that had Tina gasping for breath and holding on to her headboard for dear life.  

“Newt…” she panted, tightening her legs around his waist as his head dropped to her shoulder.  

“You feel…so  _good_ …” Newt groaned.

To be fair, it was only the last word that was a groan. But, it coincided with her decision to squeeze around him.  To shift her hips lower so he could hit that elusive spot deep inside her body.  That spot that needed just as much as the one over which his thumb was currently centered.  

He shuddered with release a scant few seconds before she did.  Her knuckles were white where they gripped the headboard.  

 


	14. 'Innuendo' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Innuendo, Banter

“Mr. Scamander… you’re a very worldly wizard…” Tina said slowly, each word dripping with double meaning.  

Newt tilted his head, the beginnings of a knowing smirk playing on his lips,  “Well, yes…yes, I suppose that’s–”  

She sat down on his bed, the mattress squeaking slightly.  “Tell me what you know…”  she purred, arching her eyebrow and looking very, very beguiling indeed.  

“Well…I…” His face reddened significantly.  “I’m really better at showing…always been more of a visual learner myself, so…”  

She took her bottom lip between her teeth, as she often did when she was thinking.  “Does the demonstration come with a lecture?”  

“It–it can?  If that’s what you desire…” He began to crawl up the bed towards her.

“Oh, that’s very much what I desire.” 

 


	15. *'First Time' for KatieHavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Loss of Virginity, First Time, Smut

Tina gasped, his name on her lips like a whispered prayer.  Newt gave her one final lick before he slowly slid his fingers out of her, sucking them into his mouth as she lay beneath him.

She felt her thighs begin to shake as he moved over her, leaning down to softly kiss her lips.  He tasted like her and that made her want him all the more.  She wrapped both of her legs loosely around his waist, kissing him desperately as he reached between them to take himself in hand.  

“Are you sure, Tina?” he asked, his eyes holding her gaze, as dark as her own, she’d assume.  “I don’t have to yet if you’re not–”  

“I’m sure.  I want to.  I want you…” she whispered, squeezing him closer with her legs.  

“I’ll go slow…” he murmured.  A promise, as he leaned down to kiss her once more.  He pushed forward, a blunt pressure between her legs.  A brief flash of pain that was gone nearly as soon as it had started, and then a fullness like no other she’d ever experienced.  

“Newt…” she murmured, letting her fingertips drag up and down the length of his spine.  

“Is that–?”

“That’s perfect…” she replied.  

“Oh, good…that’s good…” His lips pressed kisses down her jaw and throat as he assured her repeatedly of exactly how good it was. 

 


	16. "Please come back Pt 1" for theonewithtoomanyfandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2016
> 
> Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship

The words were printed there on the parchment in front of him.  But they were as painful to read as they’d likely be to hear.  He knew not if Tina realized the way those three words tortured him whenever he read them in her post scripts. 

He wanted nothing more than to obey them and go running back across the ocean and into her arms again.  

Newt knew it had been quite a time.  He knew it had taken him slightly longer than he’d originally thought to finish his book, but he was very near to being finished.

“Just a little longer now, my love…” he murmured. 

 


	17. "Please come back Pt 2" for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Light Angst, Long Distance Relationship

Tina’s pen paused on the parchment.  She’d already signed her name.  Maybe she shouldn’t include her usual post script this time.  

She always included it, but Newt never acknowledged or referenced it in any way in his returning correspondence.  

She kept her hand still, her pen hovering over the paper before she pressed it down again, sweeping it lightly over the surface of the parchment until her usual refrain had been inked at the bottom.  

_P.S. Please come back…_

 


	18. 'Love Declarations' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Love Confessions

Newt couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face any more than he could help the words that burst forth.  “I love you,” he blurted, his eyes catching her gaze, watching as her expression went from surprise to elation.  “I…I’m sorry I just…uh…stated it…that way.  Without preamble…I meant to preface my declarations with so much more–”  

Tina laughed and leaned over to kiss him, the light peck turning into something deeper the longer she remained.  “It was perfect.  Just the way it was.  I do adore your preamble as much as I adore you, Newt…”  she hesitated, grinning widely when he blushed.  “And I do.  Adore you as well.”  

 


	19. 'Mutual Pining' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Mutual Pining, Light Angst

Tina wiped a tear away as she read Newt’s letter. She found herself longing for his presence.  At least when he was here, his words carried weight.  On paper, she found herself wondering if she’d imagined his interest.  

Every word he wrote contained so much duality that she often times found herself in tears wondering just exactly what he meant when he wrote about how much he missed her.  

There was a second page after his initial letter, and after she’d read his signature,  _Cordially, Newt_ , she turned her head slightly to look at it.  

_“I find myself wondering, dear Tina, if I had imagined you, for you often seem too good to be true.   Please…if I’m out of line, tell me in your next letter and I’ll drop the topic forever.”_

The script was more hurried here.  As if he were scratching it down fast so he wouldn’t lose his nerve.  Her breath caught in her throat as she reached for a quill. 

 


	20. 'Caught in the rain' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Tina reached for his arm, pulling him under the awning with her.  She grinned and looped her arm through his.  “It’s raining.’  

“So it is…” he peered up into the sky. “Should we remain here or…”  

“It’s about to start pouring…” she murmured, a scant few seconds before the clouds seemed to burst above them.  

“How on earth did you do that?” he asked, looking down at her in absolute awe.  

Tina laughed and pointed up the street.  “I saw it coming this way.  You don’t seem to notice things that aren’t on four. six, or eight legs, do you?”  

“I certainly notice you,” he mumbled, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  

 


	21. 'Soulmates AU' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Soulmates, Dream-Sharing

Tina bumped into him, immediately recognizing him for who he was.  She saw his suitcase, brown and worn.  She smelled the mustard, on her kosher beef hot dog.  The loud grumbling of the crowd around her.  Those were her clues!  

This was her mysterious dream-mate.  This man with his growling suitcase and his fluffy mess of red hair.  His yellow and gray scarf.  His duck-footed gait.  His big blue coat.  This was the man she’d shared her dreams with.  

Of course, he seemed rather content to stalk around the crowd, his eyes on the ground, paying her no attention whatsoever.  

She pressed her lips together.  She’d been waiting to meet her soulmate for years.  There wasn’t any chance that she was letting him get away.  

 


	22. 'Secret Marriage' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Secret Marriage

“So when do you think I should come out with it?” Newt asked, letting his head rest atop hers. “Tell everyone I’ve convinced you to marry me?  Might do well to make an honest woman out of you…” he teased.

“You are the most interesting thing about me, “ Tina said with a laugh.  “I’m not sure I want to give up being your lover just yet. Wife is so much more ordinary, don’t you think?”

He nuzzled her neck.  “I wasn’t aware you’d stopped being my lover…” His lips pressed against her throat.  “Certainly makes what we did a few minutes ago very awkward…” 

 


	23. 'Soulmates AU ii" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Soulmates, Care of Magical Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates AU-I created a creature for this one, the Mográéan ( Mo grá-my love, and éan-bird, both according to Google Translate, so I apologize if it’s wrong). The Mográéan is a bird who only sings in the presence of soulmates. ;) Special thanks to @leftennant for giving me this idea a while back. <3

“There it is…” Newt whispered.  Tina squinted into the bush where he was looking, spying the glinting silver of its’ tail feathers, the golden hue of its plummage. “The Mográéan…”  

“And it only sings in the presence of soulmates?” she whispered.  

He nodded.  “Quite.  It’s rare to hear its song, but the Ministry wish for me to capture one to study it…in hopes of being able to figure out exactly how it knows which people are soulmates.  I’d like to find a breeding pair if I can.”  

“It would certainly make it easier to go about your day to day, if you knew your soulmate was out there somewhere…” she said slowly.

“I suppose it would…” he straightened,  his net in hand as he stalked towards the bird.  Tina moved right behind him, the enchanted cage at the ready.  It would only need to be in the cage for as long as it took to catalogue and inspect the bird.  After that, it would live happily in Newt’s case with the rest of his creatures.

Just as they approached the bird, it opened its mouth and squawked.  A horrible, loud, retching sound that jarred her to her very core.  She reached out to grab Newt’s arm.  “What is it doing?”  

He smiled over at her, the look was warm and inviting, even in light of the bird’s horrible squawking. He patted her hand and yelled over the racket, “IT’S SINGING!!!”

 


	24. 'Bed Sharing' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Sharing a Bed

His bed had never felt as small.  Newt even enlarged it with an enlarging charm, and he still found himself helplessly pressed against Tina’s back at every turn.  

She was warm. She was real.  And his unconscious body seemed to know that, seemed to yearn for her closeness like his conscious one did.  

“Newt…” she murmured against his hair the next morning, her breath ruffling it as he awoke.  “Did you have trouble sleeping?  You were tossing and turning all night…”  

His arms were wrapped around her waist, his head pillowed by her chest.  His heart leapt into his throat as he tried to disengage himself from her arms.  

“I am so sorry…I did not mean to impose myself upon you…”  He carried on until she pressed her lips to his, her hands carding through his mussed up hair.

“I wouldn’t have moved into your case with you if I didn’t want to share everything…” she assured him.  “And that includes sleeping space.  So please…find some time to impose yourself upon me more, if at all possible.”

 


	25. 'Babyfic' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Parenthood, Newborn Children

Newt couldn’t stop smiling. She was absolutely beautiful, with a head full of dark hair.  She definitely took after her mother.  

“Do you want to hold her?”  Tina asked, a tired smile gracing her lips as she looked up at him.  

He gulped, nodding as he held out his arms.   She transferred the blanket-bundle into them.  The baby cooed and immediately yawned, as if the effort was too much for her to bear.  

He grinned even wider, bringing his daughter up towards his face so he could kiss her tiny head.  She smelled like milk and something new and incredible.    

“Have you picked out a name?” Newt asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  

“I thought we settled on Delphine…”  

“Oh yes, that’s right…” he looked down at his daughter, her wide blue eyes blinking at even the dull light in the room.  “Delphine…what do you think of that, lovely? Do you like that name?”   

 


	26. 'Trapped' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Trapped

Newt rubbed his head, looked up at the top of his case, where he’d just bumped it.  “That’s odd…”  

“What’s odd?” Tina asked from the bottom of the ladder.  “What’s wrong?”  

“I can’t seem to open the case.  Must be something heavy on top of it…”  He wrapped on the small door, pressing gingerly against it with his hands before coming back down the ladder.  “Oh well…that’s bothersome.”  

“It’s more than bothersome, we’re trapped!”  

Newt shook his head.  “Only until we get moved again.  We’ll be safe in here for the time being.”  

“What if no one lets us out?”  

“Someone will,” he assured her.    

“But what if they don’t?”  

“I hope you like beans on toast…” he answered, almost absently as he took off his greatcoat and walked towards the door. 

 


	27. 'Sharing a bed ii' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
>  
> 
> Sharing a Bed

Tina rolled this way and that way again, trying to get comfortable beside Newt on his tiny bed.  

“Are you quite finished?”  Newt asked, turning to face her.  

“Your bed is rather tiny,” she said pointedly.  

“You’ve never complained before…”

“Well, usually, when we’re on it, we’re not trying to sleep!”  

He chuckled and slipped his arm around her shoulder, shifting down so she was cuddled against his chest.  “Is this any better?”  

She inhaled deeply, letting her head rest against him.  “A little.  But maybe just let me enlarge the bed tomorrow?”  

 


	28. 'Need You Now' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum
> 
> Light Angst, Long Distance Relationship

She hadn’t heard from Newt in months.  No letters, no nothing.  Tina was well aware that he led a very busy life, but she couldn’t help but draw conclusions from such a long silence.  

He’d either found someone else, or lost interest.  

And while it took her longer than what was probably necessary to accept the facts, once she did, she was angry.  Logically.  

She took a sip of the Giggle Water, hiccuping a dry laugh as she reached for her ink and pen.  The pen scratched deliciously against the parchment as she scribbled out her thoughts in a letter to Newt.  A letter penned while slightly drunk and mostly tired.  

The ink was smudged when she folded it up and sealed it, leaving it on her nightstand before falling asleep.  

And she could have tossed it, or at least reread it before sending it off.  But she didn’t.  Newt deserved her anger and sadness and Mercy Lewis, he was going to get it. 

 


	29. 'Flapper Girl' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Flapper Girl' by the Lumineers
> 
> Fluff

Newt set his case down on the ground.  Tina could feel his eyes following her as she moved around the room.  

Her nerves were completely on edge.  It had been nearly a year and he was back.  

“Tina, am I too late?” he asked, the floor creaking as he approached her.  

She inhaled deeply before turning around. “No?”  

His mouth quirked up at the corner.  “I…I apologize for taking so long, I just…”  He shook his head and held out his hand.  “Would you like to come in?” He nodded back to his case, still on the floor.  

She couldn’t help the grin that slowly spread as she nodded, reaching out to take his hand.  Warm and rough, just as she remembered it.  “I’d love to.”   

 


	30. 'Colours' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Colours' by Skinny Lister
> 
> Married Life, Fluff

Settling down never occurred to either of them. Not in the traditional sense, at any rate.  

Newt made an honest woman out of her.  And Tina bore him three beautiful children.  

But they still held hands while running from creatures who hadn’t quite warmed up to them yet.  They still slept in that tiny little cabin in Newt’s case when they weren’t at their home in Dorset. 

Tina didn’t think they’d ever settle down like a proper family.  

And that was fine with her.   

 


	31. 'Kashmir' for Katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Kashmir' by Led Zeppelin
> 
> Married Life

His feet were dragging by the time he walked up the porch steps of their Dorset cottage.  He couldn’t hear the children, but it was rather late.  Nearly midnight.  

The light was on in their bedroom.  Although he’d been in it so little, it was hard to think of it in that way.  It was Tina’s bedroom, really.  He could count on one hand the number of nights he’d spent in it with her.  

He entered the front door with little to no issue, setting his case by the door and walking up the stairs.  

She was awake, reading over a report or some such.  Her owl, Titus, was chirping impatiently in the window.  He ceased his chirping when he saw Newt, however, ruffling his feathers and letting out a long hoot of welcome.  

Tina turned towards him, smiling as she rose to her feet.  “You’re here!”  She crossed the floor and wrapped her arms around him, standing on her tip-toes to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.  “I thought you’d be another day at least!” 

“I couldn’t take it any longer…” He admitted.  

She tilted her head and ran her fingers through his now thinning hair.  She tried to tell him it wasn’t thinning, but he knew it to be true.  “Everything alright?”  

“I miss you..and the children…and  _you_ …”  He sealed his lips over hers, tightening his hold around her waist and making her squeak with surprise.  

“We miss you too, but your book–”  

“Can wait until the children start back up at Hogwarts…I want the summer here with you…and them…and  _you_ …”  

Tina was the one who kissed him this time.  Wild and awake and with the abandon that he’d missed so much.  Her fingers tugged at the buttons on his waistcoat as he pulled out his wand to cast a silencing charm on the room.

“I missed  _you_  too, you know?” she murmured, her breath hot against his cheek.   

 


	32. 'Kashmir Pt 2' for Katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Married Life

They toppled back towards the bed.  Her bed.  Their bed.

Newt pressed hot kisses along her throat, her jaw.  She slid the coat from his shoulders, her breath a warm sigh against his skin.  

Tina felt like home.  And he’d been away for so very long.  

“The children?” he murmured softly.  

“Asleep,” she answered.  

“Wouldn’t you rather keep them that way?” he asked with a soft chuckle.  

“Oh!  Of course…right…” she reached for her wand, casting a muffling charm on the room.  “I just…not used to having to do that…”  She giggled and kissed his lips.

His heart wrenched at her words.  He really wasn’t home all that often these days, was he?  

“Well,  _get_  used to it, Mrs. Scamander…” he rumbled.  “Because I plan to make good use of that muffling charm in the coming months…”   

 


	33. *'Inside the case; Toys; Voyeurism' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Voyeurism, Masturbation

Newt supposed it was bound to happen.  It was why they were given so many looks when various acquaintances found out their living situation.  An unwed woman and an unwed man, living together in a suitcase, well…it  _was_  rather odd now that he thought about it.  

Even more odd given that they weren’t romantically involved.  In the slightest.  

Not that he wasn’t…that he didn’t…he  _wouldn’t_  complain if things were different, you see.  

But Tina seemed perfectly content with their current arrangement.  And without the prying mind of her sister Queenie to guide him in any manner, he was left to his own devices.  Slow and steady though they may be.  

Which brought him to his current predicament.  Lying here in his narrow bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to Tina pleasure herself from the second room of the shack.  

He’d transfigured it out of propriety, and Tina decorated and outfitted it as she saw necessary.  Which, by the light buzzing sound that accompanied her cries of pleasure, included a… _personal massager_.

He knew he should cast a muffling charm on her door as she’d apparently forgotten to…but for whatever reason, he couldn’t move.  

Biting his lip to stifle a groan, Newt pressed the heel of his hand against the swell in his pajama bottoms.  Pressed harder when he heard her breathy sigh as she found her release.  

He felt terrible for listening in, but at the same time, he felt bolstered by what he’d heard her whisper in the throes of pleasure:

“ _Newt…_ ”

 


	34. *'Making Love; Loss of Virginity Pt 1' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Making Love, Loss of Virginity, Smut

Tina centered herself over him, reaching down to take his length in hand.  

Newt bit back a moan when she started stroking.  “Tina…” he whispered, gazing up into her dark eyes and wanting nothing more than to be one with her.  Inside her.  

“Are you sure?” she murmured.  “I can just…do this again, if you’d like…”  

“I’m more than certain…” he allowed his eyes to close as she sank down over him.  A hot, tight, pulsing…alive feeling as she slowly sheathed him inside her body.  “I love you, Tina…”  

“I love you, Newt…”

 


	35. *'Making Love; Loss of Virginity Pt 2' for Katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Loss of Virginity, Making Love

Newt groaned, his fingers digging into her hips as she moved on top of him.  He opened his eyes to stare into hers.  

He smoothed his palm up her sides, gliding over her curves before tracing the outline of her lips with his thumb.  

“How does it feel?” Tina whispered, her head tilting towards his hand as she leaned into his touch.  

“Amazing. –And warm…” he murmured, breaking into a chuckle at the end.  

She leaned down to press her lips to his, muffling any other sounds that might have escaped as she increased her pace.

 


	36. 'Clothing Kink: Suspenders Pt 1' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Clothing Kink; Suspenders/Braces

Tina had never really thought much about men’s suspenders.  Or any article of men’s clothing, for that matter.  

It was Newt, she was well aware.  It was Newt she was really attracted to.  But for whatever reason, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him in those suspenders. 

His trousers and his untucked shirt.  The suspenders hanging down from his waist as he rifled through a book on his workbench.  

She exhaled somewhat loudly, causing him to look up.  To catch her gaze.  It was then that she realized it was as heated as her own.  

“Newt…” she whispered, gasping as he crossed the floor in three long strides, gathering her up into a heated kiss.  

She awoke from the dream with a start, sighing heavily and accepting that it wasn’t real.  For now, at least. 

 


	37. 'Clothing Kink: Suspenders Pt 2' for Katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Clothing kink; Suspenders/Braces

Tina cursed the fate that brought her here.  Staring at Newt’s shoulders as he bent forward over the table in front of him.  

His suspenders were in complete disarray, shrugged off his shoulders and hanging down from the waist of his trousers.  

She could see the outline of his shoulder blades through the thin cotton of his shirt.  

And she was practically certain that this was no dream she could wake up from.  This was real.  

“You’re staring again…” he muttered.  

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked.  

“You’re staring at me again.”  

“Again?” Tina was aware she sounded more flustered than she ought to sound.  But being caught in a social faux pas was kind of embarassing.  

“Tina, if there’s something you’d like to say to me, please just get it over and done with…” Newt implored, turning around to face her with a somewhat smug look on his face.  

It took her all of three steps to cross the floor and close the distance between them.  

Her lips touched his and his arms wound around her waist, holding her fast to the front of him.  

When she broke off the kiss, he laughed nervously, hands unmoving from their position.  “When I said that…before?  I wasn’t expecting…well… _this_.”  

Tina grinned, tilting her head slightly in an attempt to appear coy.  (It looked like it was working, because his eyes were following her lips when she spoke.)  “What  _were_  you expecting?”  

“Doesn’t matter…this is better.” 

 


	38. *'Biting; Wet & Messy' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Biting, Wet & Messy

Newt’s breath came out raspy and low.  His hands scrabbled for purchase as Tina bit down on his shoulder.  

Her hips gyrated and rocked steadily against his. Their sweat intermingled and aided the slide of their nude bodies against each other.  

Her release came on a shout, her hands clawing up his back as she moaned out his name into the stillness of the night.  

“Tina…” he murmured, following her into bliss a few short seconds later.

 


	39. 'Niffler' for Diggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Muggle AU, Modern AU, Meet-Cute, Niffler is a Hamster

Tina heard rather than saw the rodent scurry under her door.  And she might have been angry, except she knew what to expect next.  

Knuckles rapped sharply on her door and she waited a few moments to collect herself before rising to answer it.  "Yes…what is it, Newt?“ she asked, smiling slightly at her nervously twitchy, across-the-hall neighbor.  

"Yes…right…it looks like Niffler’s gotten away again?”  His eyes weren’t looking at her, they were scouring the floor of her apartment.  

She stood back to allow him entrance.  "I think I heard him come in…"  

“I really am  _quite_  sorry about all this…”

Tina wasn’t.  She rather enjoyed Newt’s company, even if animals  _weren’t_  allowed in their building.  "It’s alright, Mr. Scamander.  Would you like some tea?“

 


	40. 'Sticky Sweet' for Katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Prompt: Anything from her [Burnt Flowers Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501683/chapters/23170113) verse. 
> 
> A/N: I hope you like this! Thank you so much for letting me play in your sandbox! <3
> 
> I guess this could be considered maybe an alternate scene for chapter 22. Breakfast. But in the case, not out of it. <3

Tina assumes they are going to go back up to hers and Queenie’s apartment for breakfast, but Newt shakes his head, tugging her hand lightly until she folds into his arms.  He kisses the tip of her nose and leads her instead to a blanket he’s spread out in the faux sunlight.  

It’s here that he feeds her, not allowing her to lift a finger to do it herself.  Warm bread with butter and preserves.  It’s messy, but napkins aren’t necessary.  Not a single spot of preserves are allowed to fall from her lips.  

It all slowly melds into kissing.  And kissing into blissful unity.  

But she’s very well fed, so energy isn’t an issue.  

 


	41. 'How I Met Your Mother' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Married Life, Canon Divergence

“Well, you see… she pushed me against a wall.  She had mustard on her face,” Newt recalled, laughing when Tina swatted his shoulder.  Their children tittered gleefully.  

“Couldn’t you remember it more romantically than that? Mercy Lewis, make something up!”  

“She was a  _vision_ ,” he continued.  "A vision of power and wonder and I just  _knew_  there was something special about this woman.  This lovely, gorgeous woman with  _mustard_  on her face.“  

More titters from the children ensued.  

“And I didn’t even have to make anything up.”  

 


	42. 'Carry Me' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> No Powers, Modern, Injury, Hospitalization
> 
> “will you stop flirting with me you just got seriously injured and i’m the EMT trying to tend to your wounds in the ambulance, i don’t give a fuck that i look cute when i’m concerned, you’re lucky you’re not dead you dipshit” au

He was gazing dreamily into her eyes,  but that wasn’t anywhere close to what Tina had asked him to do.  

“Mr. Scamander, you are going to have to cooperate with me.  You’re bleeding fairly heavily.  We have to get you to the ambulance. “

“Of course,  of course. “ he nodded,  but didn’t move, a goofy smile still plastered on his face.   

Tina sighed and slipped her arm around his waist.  If she had to carry him there, she would.

 


	43. 'Whiskey Pt 1' for ravens-and-writings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Alcohol, Banter

Tina exhaled loudly, patting her hand against her chest.  "Oh wow, you weren’t kidding, were you?“  

Newt chuckled, taking a sip from his own glass.  Certainly not as large an amount as Tina had just imbibed.  "Burns a bit going down,” he repeated.  "Supposed to make you more courageous.“ 

She tilted her head in apparent interest, setting the glass down on the table in front of her.  "Does it?”  

He shrugged. “Possibly.  It might just be the alcohol.”  

Tina had to admit, she was feeling a touch braver than before.  She leaned over the table, taking his hand and threading their fingers as her lips barely brushed his.  She paused just there, licking her lips.  "Whatever it is, I like it.“

 


	44. 'Whiskey Pt 2' for Katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Alcohol, Banter, Kissing

Newt’s lips were burning where Tina’s had just brushed against them.  He reached up to touch them, half expecting them to be on fire.  He wanted to ask for more.  He wanted to know  _more_.  

Was it the firewhisky?  Or was it just Tina?  Just his glorious, brave, lovely Tina, who had finally decided to give him the affection he so coveted?  

She was blushing, her cheeks pink and round from her smile.  He set his half-empty glass on the table beside Tina's and reached for her.  He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers once more.  

There was that burn again.  But it wasn’t indicative of a fire.

It was just them.  

 


	45. 'Blankets' for Katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Newt tugged the blanket over them more, snuggling up into the curve of Tina’s body.  His hand slid down over her hip and along her thigh, coming to a comfortable rest.  

Inhaling deeply, he nuzzled into her hair.  Her scent was concentrated there.  A sweet combination of soap and flowers.  And something more difficult to pinpoint.  Something that made him shiver against her.  

“Cold?” she asked, rolling over to face him.  

Shaking his head, he replied, “I’m perfectly comfortable.” 

 


	46. 'Falling Leaves' for pop-rocks-and-skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Autumn in New York City was by far, one of Newt’s favorites.  He’d heard tales of its beauty before.  But to witness it in person was another matter entirely.

Of course, he was certain that his New York Autumn was far superior to anyone else’s, because he got to witness it in conjunction with the breathtaking beauty of his love.  

Tina Goldstein made everything in his life more beautiful, so it was only natural that she’d make something as simple as leaves falling from the trees in their normal life cycle seem transcendent in visual quality.

Newt squeezed her hand, closing his eyes as a cool breeze blew across the park.  When he opened them, she was gazing over at him, dark eyes full of wonder.  

“What are you thinking about, Newt Scamander?”  

He elected to show her, rather than tell her. 

 


	47. "Thank Goodness You're Here!" for KatieHavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Apocalypse, Zombies, Zombie Apocalypse

Newt bent down immediately, reaching for Tina’s shoe and loosening the laces.  "I can heal you if you step on something.  Not if an inferi bites you.“  

Tina exhaled loudly, nodding her head. She felt foolish for not realizing the obvious solution herself.  "And Queenie needs us.”  

“Yes, she does.  She needs _you_ more than me.”

“That’s just not true.  She’d be heartbroken if I didn’t bring you along,”  Tina insisted, pulling off her other shoe because her uneven gait would slow them down.  She reached for Newt’s hand and tried not to think of the snarling inferi they were leaving behind.    

 


	48. *'Quick & Dirty; Semi-Public' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Married Sex

Newt’s fingers teased up the length of Tina’s thigh as he hoisted it up over his hip.  He entered her smoothly, his teeth worrying at her collarbone as he thrust into her.  

She gasped and bit her lip to stifle a moan, knowing full well that anyone could open this closet at any moment and see them here.  Her with her pants discarded on the floor and he with his around his ankles.  

But she honestly didn’t care at that precise moment.  All she wanted was to explode around him.  

She’d missed her husband so much.  

 


	49. 'Bed Sharing (Sleeping Bag)' for ravens-and-writings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Sharing a Sleeping Bag

Newt gestured for Tina to move closer, using his wand to merge their two sleeping bags into one.   He held out his arm and in the freezing cold wind, he looked like salvation.  

She quickly snuggled down with him, tucking the edges of the sleeping bag around their necks.  Tina tried to resist the urge to turned towards him, to nuzzle her cold nose against his sure to be warm throat.  

She didn’t resist for long, turning round and burrowing into his warmth.  "Let’s not speak of this to anyone… it wouldn’t be proper…" she murmured against his throat.  

“Little of what we do alone together could be considered proper,” he replied with a laugh.  "My lips are sealed, Tina.“ 

 


	50. 'Fireplace' for KatieHavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

“It’s a little… cold, isn’t it?” Tina asked, looking around the small room and peering into the fireplace.

“Right… right… of course it is…” Newt replied, pulling his wand from his pocket and sending a little incendiary charm towards the tiny pile of wood inside.

“See? That transformed the whole room,” she assured him, smiling warmly at her husband and reaching for his hand.

He knit his brow and glanced around, looking for other small improvements to be made on what had to be the worst honeymoon destination to ever be happened upon.

He wished it didn’t have to be this way, but Tina had insisted she didn’t need a large, opulent holiday, and this location doubled as a way for him to research for the second edition of his book.

But now that he was looking at it–at this tiny, uninsulated room with a leaky roof and a too-small bed–he wished he’d insisted upon a mini-holiday at least. Perhaps she didn’t need it, but apparently, he needed it for  _her_.

_“Newt…_ ” Her hand was warm as she enclosed it around his. “Come here.”

“I’m sorry it’s not–” he blurted, interrupted by Tina’s lips on his, kissing the apology right off them and leaving it somewhere with his overcoat.

 


End file.
